You and Me forever
by Melfa Sumi
Summary: Keinginan untuk di cintai, mendapatkan cinta dari orang lain. Namun, keinginan itu sulit didapatkan olehnya. Meski pada akhirnya, dia berhasil mendapatkan dengan cara berbeda. (Dedicate for event #BbbBlackWeek)


_Aku ingin kamu mengerti perasaanku. Aku ingin, kamu juga melihatku, tapi sepertinya itu akan sulit, ya?_

 _Tapi, aku yakin kalau kamu pasti akan 'melihat'ku suatu saat nanti._

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menerimamu.. Aku menyukai orang lain."

 _Lagi. Aku melihatnya lagi di tempat ini bersama seorang gadis. Dimana? Di halaman belakang sekolah. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya aku melihat dia menyatakan perasaan pada perempuan, dan hasilnya selalu sama. Dia di tolak._

"Em ... Begitu ya? Hehehe tak apa."

 _Lagi-lagi dia menurunkan mawar yang indah itu. Mawar yang ingin ku dapatkan darinya._

"Maaf ya, mungkin... Kamu bisa cari perempuan yang lebih baik dariku. Sekali lagi maaf ya, Fang."

 _Gadis itu sebenarnya beruntung. Dia hanya tak tahu saja._

 _Ku perhatikan lamat wajahnya, wajah tampan yang justru terlihat sedih sekarang. Dia hanya diam melihat gadis itu pergi. Dan dia juga berbalik pergi. Aku harus mengikutinya. Akan ku ambil kesempatan ini untuk menjadikannya milikku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **You and Me**_

 _ **All Boboiboy's character © Monsta Studios**_

 _ **Story belong to me**_

 **Warning : OOC (maybe) , typo(s), supernatural (maybe) , de el el.**

 **Dedicate for event #BBBBlackWeek, Day-5 Friday the 13th**

 **Happy reading~**

 **~~OoO~~**

"Hah ..."

Hela nafas terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya dari seorang pemuda keturunan _Chinese_ yang saat ini tengah berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala. Tangannya yang berbalutkan sarung tangan _finger less_ itu menggenggam sekuntum mawar merah yang tampak layu. Senada dengan ekspresinya.

"Hah..."

Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu mengenyakkan diri di salah satu kursi kosong di antara teman-teman sekelasnya. Beberapa pasang mata yang ada di sana, sentak terarah padanya.

"Ada apa, Fang?" tanya seorang pemuda yang duduk di samping Fang, Gempa.

"Paling juga di tolak lagi," celetuk pemuda lain yang tengah bermain _game,_ Taufan.

Perkataan Taufan semakin memperburuk _mood_ Fang hari itu. Muka Fang semakin kusut.

"Fan.."

"Apa? Itu sudah biasa, 'kan? Fang itu memang tak ditakdirkan memiliki pacar, alias jomblo sejati."

Mudah saja bagi Taufan berujar demikian, seolah Fang tak ada di sana. Kenyataannya, Fang selama ini memang sudah berulang kali menyatakan perasaan pada siswi di sekolah itu, baik kakak kelas, teman satu angkatan, bahkan adik kelas, tapi tak ada satu pun yang mau menerima Fang.

Lain halnya dengan ketiga pemuda dengan wajah sama di hadapan Fang. Ya, ada tiga pemuda. Dua sudah bersuara dan satu hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

Tiga siswa itu sangat populer di sekolah, baik kalangan murid, maupun guru. Ketiganya begitu di gandrungi para gadis di sana. Si sulung, Gempa, yang pandai dan juga anggota OSIS, Taufan yang merupakan siswa dengan predikat paling aktif, dan si bungsu Halilintar yang pendiam, tetapi mendapat penggemar paling banyak. Ketiganya tentu saja sudah memiliki pasangan. Tidak seperti Fang.

'Huh, apa yang membuat mereka begitu populer? Padahal aku juga tak kalah tampan,' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, Fan. Jangan dibahas lagi," tegur Gempa.

"Kenapa? Aku 'kan bilang apa adanya. Lagi pula, siapa yang mau sama Fang? Paling hantu saja yang mau dengannya."

"Fan."

 _BRAK!_

Suara gebrakan itu menarik perhatian semua pengunjung kantin, bahkan si kembar sampai tersentak. Fang sudah tak tahan lagi. Dia merasa sudah cukup mendengar ocehan yang keluar dari mulut Taufan.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak serendah itu. Akan ku buktikan kalau aku juga bisa punya pacar."

Dengan penuh kekesalan serta emosi, Fang pergi begitu saja dari sana.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan hingga Halilintar mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada yang mengikutinya."

"Eh?"

Taufan dan Gempa menoleh bersamaan, menatap bingung Halilintar yang kini kembali diam seolah perkataannya tadi tak pernah ada.

 **~~OoO~~**

Sementara itu, Fang terus merutuk dalam hati. Perkataan Taufan sungguh sudah membuatnya kesal.

"Dasar laki-laki 'bermulut pedas'. Tak ada pedanya sama perempuan," gerutu Fang sepanjang lorong sekolah.

Mata di balik lensa cekung itu mengedar sekeliling, mencari siswi yang menarik perhatiannya.

'Siapa? Siapa?'

Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hampir separuh siswi di sana pernah Ia _tembak_. Fang terus mencari hingga tatapannya terhenti pada seorang mahasiswi magang yang tengah berjalan di sisi lain lorong kelas.

Fang terus menatap tanpa berkedip. Dia memperhatikan tiap detail wajah mahasiswi itu. Jangan tanya lagi, sudah jelas Fang kembali jatuh cinta. Fang memang mudah jatuh cinta, tapi dia sulit memperoleh cinta itu.

Fang terus menatap tanpa menyadari kalau mahasiswi itu sudah ada di depannya.

"Selamat siang, Fang," sapa mahasiswi itu, yang tentu saja langsung menyentak Fang.

"A-ah se-selamat siang, kak Kikita," balas Fang gugup.

Jantung Fang berdetak cepat. Dalam hati, dia merasa sangat senang karena mahasiswi itu , Kikita, tahu namanya. Bagaimana tidak senang? Kikita adalah mahasiswi magang tercantik di sekolah Fang.

Fang terus terbeku di tempat, hingga Kikita berlalu begitu saja. Bagai mendapat pukulan, Fang tersadar dari lamunannya dan berbalik.

"Kak Kikita!"

"Ya?"

Kikita berbalik dan menatap Fang bingung.

"A-anu.. besok seusai jam sekolah... Kak Kikita ada waktu?"

"Hm... _gak_ ada. Kenapa?"

"Boleh ... Ketemu berdua? Ada yang mau saya sampaikan."

Kikita tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menyanggupi permintaan Fang.

"Oke. Ketemu di perpustakaan ya? Besok kakak ada di perpustakaan sampai sore."

"Baik. _Makasih_ kak."

Fang tersenyum senang dan segera pergi ke kelasnya. Fang berharap besok akan ada keberuntungan menghampiri. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, ada sosok seorang gadis yang tengah mengintip dari balik dinding. Gadis berkacamata bulat itu menatap lamat punggung Fang yang menjauh dan hilang saat masuk dalam kelas.

 _'Besok ya? Pas hari ulang tahunnya. Jika dia di tolak lagi, maka aku akan menyatakan perasaanku.'_

 **~~OoO~~**

Waktu kembali berjalan. Tak terasa matahari sudah bergerak condong ke barat. Tiba waktunya bagi para siswa untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Hali, kamu tunggu siapa _sih_?" tanya Taufan tak sabar.

Dia menatap adiknya yang masih saja berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Gempa turut menatap Halilintar dalam diam. Ia paham betul tabiat si bungsu. Jika tak ada hal penting, pasti Halilintar tak kan mau menunggu seperti itu.

"Lili, ayo pu— Hali, mau kemana?!"

"..."

Halilintar meninggalkan kedua kakaknya dan menghampiri Fang. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia menarik temannya itu ke tempat cukup sepi. Taufan sampai mengerjap melihat apa yang dilakukan Halilintar.

"Mau apa dia sama si Landak?"

"Biarkan saja. Mungkin Lintar memang ada perlu," ujar Gempa kalem.

Halilintar masih menarik Fang yang terus protes.

"Lepaskan aku! Mau apa _sih_?"

Halilintar melepaskan tangan Fang begitu sudah sampai di tempat sepi. Dia menoleh ke sana-kemari memastikan tak ada siapa pun yang menguping.

"Aku hanya mau memperingatkanmu. Sebaiknya kamu berhati-hati besok. Kamu tahu besok tanggal berapa 'kan?"

Sebelah alis Fang terangkat. Dia tentu bingung dengan perkataan Halilintar yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Besok ya? Besok tanggal tiga belas- Ah! Besok ulang tahunku! Hahaha besok berarti memang momen yang pas untuk-"

"Dengarkan aku. Sebaiknya, kamu sepulang sekolah langsung pulang dan jangan ke mana-mana, atau sesuatu yang buruk bisa terjadi. Tanggal tiga belas besok bertepatan dengan hari Jumat."

Fang semakin bingung dengan Halilintar. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan temannya itu.

"Kamu ini kenapa _sih_? Memang kenapa? Aku akan tertimpa kesialan? Sudahlah, Hali. Itu hanya takhayul. Aku tak percaya dengan hal semacam itu."

Fang pergi meninggalkan Halilintar begitu saja. Dia ingin segera pulang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk besok. Dia ingin terlihat sempurna di mata Kikita.

"Ada yang mengikutimu, Fang. Sebaiknya kamu berhati-hati!" teriak Halilintar yang entah di dengar Fang atau tidak.

"... Semoga dia akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Halilintar memilih pergi menghampiri kedua kembarannya. Dia sudah mencoba memperingatkan Fang. Setelah ini, semua akan tergantung pemuda itu.

 **~~OoO~~**

"Kak, Fang pulang~"

Fang terlihat sangat bahagia saat tiba di rumah. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengar balasan dari kakaknya. Hal yang biasa sebenarnya, mengingat kakak Fang sibuk dengan perkuliahan.

Fang langsung saja melenggang menuju kamar. Dia terus bersenandung. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan cermin. Sebuah kebiasaan jika dia tengah berbahagia.

"Hai, tampan. Besok hari spesial. Jadi, kamu harus semangat dan tampil maksimal," ucapnya bermonolog ria.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Fang. Senyum yang menurutnya senyuman orang tampan. Setelah puas bercermin, Fang mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi. Tanpa di sadarinya, refleksi diri Fang di cermin masih tertinggal dan berubah menjadi sosok seorang gadis keturunan _Tiongkok_ dengan rambut kucir duanya serta kacamata bulat membingkai manik kelabu.

" _Ya. Besok akan jadi hari yang spesial. Kita akan rayakan ulang tahunmu bersama. Hihihi."_

Sosok gadis itu pun menghilang dari cermin. Entah ke mana perginya sosok itu. Sampai Fang selesai mandi, sosok gadis tersebut masih tak terlihat.

Fang meletakan mawar yang tadi dibawanya ke dalam vas berisikan mawar lainnya. Bukti cinta Fang yang selalu ditolak.

Jika dihitung, mungkin semua mawar itu bisa dirangkai menjadi satu _buket_ yang cukup besar.

'Dan sebentar lagi, aku tak perlu membeli mawar lagi,' batinnya senang.

Sore itu, Fang habiskan dengan mengerjakan semua tugas sekolah dan pr-nya. Dia bahkan tak mendengarkan saat kakaknya, Kaizo, pulang kuliah.

"Pang? Kamu sudah pulang? Pang?"

Kaizo mengernyit bingung. Penasaran, dia pun langsung memeriksa kamar adiknya dan seketika kelegaan menghampiri Kaizo melihat Fang tengah mengerjakan tugas. Kekehan pun meluncur kala Kaizo melihat betapa seriusnya Fang mengerjakan tugas.

'Padahal biasanya selalu di tunda dan Cuma meratapi nasib saja.'

Terkadang Kaizo merasa kesal pada Fang karena selalu menunda tugas sekolah dan terus mengeluhkan nasibnya yang masih saja belum punya pacar. Kaizo tak bisa melarang Fang, karena dia sendiri juga sudah memiliki pasangan, tapi dia tetap harus membimbing adiknya agar fokus pada sekolah terlebih dahulu.

Perlahan, Kaizo mendekat dan menepuk pelan pundak adik satu-satunya itu, hingga membuat Fang sedikit terlonjak.

"Pang, istirahat dulu. Kita makan."

"Ah iya, Kak."

Fang membereskan buku-bukunya, lalu mengikuti Kaizo ke ruang makan. Kali ini, tak ada pembahasan mengenai _problem_ percintaan Fang. Semua hanya pembahasan biasa saja. Kaizo bahkan bercanda dengan Fang. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum masuk kamar masing-masing.

"Langsung tidur saja, Pang."

"Baik, kak."

Kaizo mengacak rambut Fang sebelum meninggalkan adiknya itu. Fang sendiri menyunggingkan senyum. Dia berharap segalanya akan berjalan lancar besok. Fang sungguh lupa mengenai perkataan Halilintar mengenai tanggal 13 yang bertepatan dengan hari Jumat.

Fang yang notabene berpikir secara logis, tentu akan sulit mempercayai berbagai hal yang berkaitan dengan takhayul maupun mitos, tetapi benarkah hal itu hanya sebuah _dongeng pengantar tidur_ saja?

 **~~OoO~~**

Hari kembali berganti. Kalender menunjukkan bahwa hari itu adalah hari Jumat tanggal 13. Sebuah hari yang bagi sebagian orang adalah hari yang cukup ditakuti. Kenapa? Karena pada hari itu dipercayai sebagai hari yang sial. Namun, hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada Fang. Selama seharian, dia terus mendapat keberuntungan. Mendapat kado dari kakaknya, mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannya, mendapat nilai baik di ulangan hari itu, dan kini Fang hanya butuh satu keberuntungan lagi. Mendapatkan pacar.

Sesuai janji, Fang menemui Kikita di perpustakaan seusai jam sekolah berakhir. Seperti biasa, bunga mawar sudah tergenggam di tangannya.

"Kak Kikita," panggil Fang.

Kikita yang tengah menulis sesuatu pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia sedang sendirian saat ini. Kesempatan bagi Fang untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Jika dia diterima, maka itu akan menjadi kado terindah hari ini dan menjadi pelengkap kebahagiaan Fang.

"Jadi, ada apa Fang?"

"Ng... Anu... Aku... Aku menyukai kak Kikita," ucapnya seraya mengacungkan mawar itu.

Kikita mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia menatap lurus Fang, mencari sesuatu yang menyatakan kalau hal ini sebuah lelucon, tapi Kikita hanya menemukan keseriusan saja dimata remaja itu.

"Kakak lihat, kamu serius mengenai ini, tapi... Maaf kakak sudah punya pasangan."

 _KRAK!_

Hati Fang lagi-lagi retak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Terlebih saat Kikita menunjukkan foto pacarnya yang ternyata adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Rasanya tentu sangat sakit bagi Fang mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini.

"Maaf ya, Fang."

"Ah, ya... Tak apa, Kak," kata Fang dengan senyum, yang dipaksakan, di wajahnya, "aku pulang dulu, maaf sudah mengganggu," lanjutnya.

Segera Fang berbalik pergi. Dia malu. Sangat malu. Fang merasa ingin menenggelamkan diri saja, dan tanpa sadar, Fang berlari menuju sungai yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Nafasnya terengah begitu langkah kaki Fang berhenti di tepi sungai. Netra di balik kacamata itu menatap refleksi dirinya di air.

'Ukh apa yang kurang?'

Fang tidak mengerti. Dia sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, sesempurna mungkin, tetapi semua itu bagai belum cukup. Perkataan Taufan kembali terngiang dalam benak Fang.

"Mungkin... Aku memang ditakdirkan sendiri.."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Suara seorang gadis menyentak Fang. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis _oriental_ tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Fang belum pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Bagi Fang, gadis itu tampak sangat manis dengan rambut yang diikat dua dan kacamata bulat itu.

'Sempurna.'

"Halo?"

Gadis itu melambaikan tangan di depan Fang yang masih terperangah.

"Kamu _gak_ apa?"

"A-Ah, ma-maaf mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi... Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

Mungkin ini hal tergila yang pernah Fang lakukan. Menyatakan perasaan pada gadis asing yang baru di kenalnya. Mereka bahkan belum berkenalan sebenarnya.

Sang gadis terdiam, mengerjap, dan tersenyum manis.

"Tentu. Oh iya, sebelumnya. Namaku Ying, senang berkenalan denganmu, Fang."

Terkejut? Tentu saja! Fang bahkan tidak tahu dari mana gadis itu mengetahui namanya.

"Kamu ... Tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku... Selalu mengikutimu kemana pun. Aku ... Mengagumimu."

Rona kemerahan tercetak manis di wajah Ying. Fang pastinya sangat senang. Keinginannya memiliki pacar akhirnya terwujud.

"Hehehehe kalau begitu, aku antar kamu pulang ya, Ying?"

Fang beranjak dari sana dan menggandeng tangan Ying. Keduanya berjalan menjauhi sungai.

 **~~OoO~~**

 _Sabtu pagi di kediaman si kembar..._

"Gem! Gempa! Hali! Cepat kemari!"

Taufan yang tengah menonton berita, berteriak heboh memanggil kedua saudaranya.

"Ada apa, Fan?" tanya Gempa yang segera mendatangi Taufan, diikuti Halilintar.

"Lihat! Ada berita orang tenggelam!"

" _Berita terkini. Ditemukan sesosok pemuda tenggelam di sungai daerah X. Dari identitas yang ditemukan, korban bernama Fang yang merupakan murid dari sekolah Y yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian. Korban di temukan dalam keadaan tewas. Menurut saksi mata yang menemukan korban, tubuh korban mengambang begitu saja di tepi sungai..."_

"..."

Hening. Mereka bertiga terdiam mendengar berita itu.

"Padahal dia sudah ku peringatkan. Dasar," ucap Halilintar yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dua kembarannya dalam kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Fang, mulai sekarang, kamu akan menjadi milikku selamanya, dan kamu tak kan sendirian lagi... Selamanya~"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN—

 **~~OoO~~**

 _ **Akhirnya selesai juga~**_

 _ **Hai semuanya ^0^ apa kabar? Semoga sehat selalu~**_

 _ **Ini harusnya di posting kemarin, tetapi karena adanya beberapa kendala, maka baru bisa posting sekarang. Dan ... SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN FANG! /TELAT!**_

 _ **Ini hanya secuil 'hadiah' buat Fang, kuharap Fang suka~ /heh.**_

 _ **Seperti biasa, sebuah karya tak ada yang sempurna, untuk itu, mohon kritik dan saran nya~**_

 _ **Salam,**_

 _ **Melfa**_


End file.
